Hey it ain't my fault my captor's hot
by I Really Don't do calm
Summary: So her dad was in some debt... okay maybe alot of debt.. When the most feared mob comes for their money and don't get it, she is forced to give herself up to save her dad. Old faces and new ones are seen as she is caught up in their world of secrecy and mystery. rating may change . OOC and AU
1. Old Introductons

don't kill me

Uncle rick: this belongs to me

Me: what he said it belongs to hi

* * *

It was a pleasant day on the streets of New York City, the sun was shining and there was not a single cloud in the sky. Annabeth Chase was at her favorite coffee shop at the corner of main street and 4th. She was waiting for someone. Suddenly a pair of hands covered her eyes and a voice whispered in her ear.

"I am not your boyfriend, I am a crazy killer here to kidnap you" It said

"Luke!" she giggled.

"Hey. How's life?"

"Good, now that you're here" she replied cheekily

"Ugh you know how much I hate that stuff." He groaned

"Duh, that's why I said it, to tick you off."

"Ha ha very funny"

"Hey Annabeth?"He asked

"Yes?"

*I'm really bad at being cheesy so don't kill me and yes trust me there is Percabeth in this*

"You know after dating for three years, I think I want to well go farther. I know it may seem weird I'm saying this in a coffee store but this is where we met and yeah…" he trailed off

"Luke?"

He got down on one knee and pulled out a little black box "Will you marry me?"

Her eyes filled with tears and all she managed was a choked yes.

They spent the rest of that morning talking and sipping coffee in that little coffee store tucked away in the corner. At around 1:00 pm she gave Luke a kiss goodbye and walked out, turned the corner and walked home, not noticing the hooded figure looking at her from behind the building.

She got home in the next five minutes. She said hello to her stepmom, and two twin high school age brothers. As she passed by her dad's study she heard him muttering to himself, something he hasn't done in fifteen years. Worried, she stepped into his study.

"Daddy, are you okay?"

"Huh?" he asked. He turned around to face her. As he saw her, his face broke into a huge grin.

"I'm fine Pumpkin. How was the coffee shop?"

"Oh well you know, same old same old"

"Okay then, love you and don't worry about me, I'm fine. Thanks for wondering.". They looked in his eyes told her that he was lying. She brushed it off and walked out of his room deep in thought. "Oh and tomorrow, can we spend the day together? Just you and me?" He called after her . She nodded her head and walked out of the apartment to her own one level above. Everyone asked her why not just move into a different building all together. The truth was she loved her family too much to really leave and her dad had asked her to move into the same building.

As soon as she locked the door behind her, she ran to her bedroom and called Thalia

"Hey get your butt over here I need to tell you something" she said into her phone

Just then a knock sounded on the door. Puzzled she walked to the door and pulled it open. Thalia stood on the other side duffle bag in hand looking ready for a night over." Hold up I'm calling someone" she mouthed with a grin on her face. Annabeth tried not to laugh but failed miserably. She got off the phone and looked at her.

"So you have something to tell me?" she inquired

"Luke proposed"

"Well about time, seeing that you guys have been dating for three years" Thalia had never been one to squeal." One thing, IF he EVER dumps you, hurts you, or lays a finger on you when you don't want him to, I will be there watching him ready to hurt him on your request. Just ought to let you know."

"Great, I'll keep that in mind." Annabeth murmured slightly scared. Thalia had been her best friend since childhood. She's been there for her through thick and thin and she had only one request at the moment"

"Hey Thalia, I need you to do something for me."

"Yes?"

"Be my maid of honor?"

"Pshh of course not WHY IN THE WORLD would I want to be you maid of honor" she said her voice dripping with so much sarcasm you'd have to be deaf not to hear it."Of course I would."

She smiled the biggest grin in the world or at least close to it. They spent the rest of the night gossiping, eating, watching movies and other girl things, reliving the high school years.

The next morning, she bid Thalia goodbye and went to spend the day with her dad. At around nine at night they were at the gas station after a long day. They had gone to a museum, one of the things that brought them closer. They had stopped at a gas station to fill up gas and were about to get in the car when suddenly everything went dark. They stayed in the car wondering what to do when they heard a tap on the driver's window.

They turned and saw a boy no older than 25 standing outside

"get out of the car, if you try to drive away there's a hole in the gas tank

so.. yeah and if you try to run think about this, daggers plus good aim plus good throws equal."

They got out of the car and the boy led them to the alley way.

" Well, well, well Fredrick it seems like you are indulging yourself again."

"yes well..."

" And it seems that you have a girl with you. She's your daughter, yes?"

" yes"

" and how has her education gone?"

" why would you care" my dad said with a bit of uncertainty behind it

" I helped pay for it and her apartment and your apartment and you sons' schooling and so many things. Have you forgotten already? Oh and did you win anything in Vegas? You owe me a lot Frederick."

her dad stood there shocked. What was this man talking about her dad hadn't done anything wrong had he?

" Please just give me one more year and i'll give back everything"

the man sighed" Frederick, I've given you seven years and you ask for one more. Shame really, never grateful for what you had."

"Please i beg you" my father said

"Really Frederick _today_ was the deadline. I'm not waiting any longer" the man said. Sighing he reached into his jacket and pulled out a knife "Any last words?"

"Wait" Annabeth burst out

"Annabeth" her dad pleaded" stay out of this

"No, I will NOT stand by while you get stabbed by this monster. "She turned to the man " I'll give you anything. Spare him, And I'll give you anything, Anything." she offered hoping he understood the hidden meaning.

He thought about this for a few moments "fine" he said "I'll give you time to say goodbye" he said and slunk out of the alley.

"No. Annabeth you can't do this."

"you lied to me, you said that you were fine. I let you pay for everything. Why? I could have helped you. I could have saved you from this. Why didn't you let me?"

" I.. I" he stopped defeated "I didn't want you to know"

"Well, you didn't let me then, so you're going to let me now."

He looked at his feet in shame but when he looked at her she didn't miss the pride in his eyes.

"Awww how touching" a sickenly sweet voice rang out behind them "Your car's fixed .Go home."

" No I will not _leave_ while my daughter…"

Just go she snapped cutting him off

Her dad nodded and started to walk out of the alley "Oh by the way, tell and I wil have kill you"

She turned to her captor scrutinizing him. HE sported a dark mess of black hair that fell into his eyes and a lean but muscular body with graceful limbs. He was about six feet tall, about a head taller than her. she knew she couldn't beat him in a fight so, she started talking.

" who are you" she asked

" Awwww Annabeth, I'm upset that you don't remember me."

the use of her name sent shivers down her back.

* * *

**Was it good? 10 reviews and i keep going.**


	2. Where Am I

**Again Mr. Rick owns these beautiful characters and beware this story is Alot Of OOC**

**And thank you to all the lovely people who reviewed and criticism and ideas are welcome, another 10 reviews and i will post CH3**

**P. POV**

The look on her face was priceless, a mixture of shock, disbelief and curiosity. He grinned in return and took off his sunglasses revealing the bright sea green eyes. She took one look at him,

"Nope nothing"

"You sure? Not one thing? Well, I'll give you this, I hated Miss Dodds."

"I had a teacher named Miss Dodds in fifth grade, I loved her but my best friend…"She looked at me again, this time, her face filled with recognition "Percy?"

"Nice to see you again Annabeth. Knock her out"

Nico appeared behind her and slammed the hilt of his knife into the back of her head. Percy looked at him and he shrugged

"You know, you could have used the rag Nico"

"I know but that was more fun."

Percy rolled his eyes and motioned to the car. The Stolls melted out of the shadows, picked her up and carried her into the car. They nodded silently and slinked away. Percy opened the driver's door, sank into the seat and revved the engine.

As he drove along the familiar road to his old school, he thought about the girl in the back seat. Once upon a time, they were best friends, if you thought Percy, you couldn't forget Annabeth. He'd had a crush on the girl for as long as he'd remembered. All through elementary and middle, he told her that after 5 years. She did too. He was so happy. They had gotten together in that year in Eighth grade.

Then his dad died. He had to take over the "business". He started avoiding her to keep her safe and not drag her in. She couldn't take it. She broke up with him the day before they started freshman year.

He was heartbroken and gave up. He never dated, never made friends, and just focused on getting his degree. After leaving collage with a degree in combat, diplomacy and business, he took on full responsibilities as leader.

He drove along the familiar road and stopped in front of his old high school, Middleton high. He stopped in front of the door and turned to his gang. With a series of motions they picked Kara up and brought her inside. He felt weird stationed here. High school, where first kisses and school dances were and where he ruled. He still ruled, just in different way.

They went into the main building and into the janitor's closet. There behind the shelves were doors. A flick of the hidden switch and the shelves moved aside. They knocked on the door and it opened revealing a girl about 20 with dark raven hair and intelligent green eyes.

"Hello sir" the girl said

"Ann, you're my sister, how many times do I have to tell you? Use my name."

"Fine Perce"

She opened the door to let them in.

APOV

Annabeth woke up with a painful throbbing in the back of her head. She sat up groggily and looked at the bed stand and saw some aspirin and water. At first she was suspicious but then the pain became too much so she took a couple and started to feel better.

She looked around the room. It was fairly big, furnished with a king sized bed, an ornate desk, a couch, a vanity, lamp stand, closet, dresser and a bookshelf filled top to bottom with books. the door on the left side of the room probably led to the bathroom.

The door opened and a girl about her age peeked in. She was pretty, dark mocha brown curls framed her heart shaped face and sharp brown eyes that twinkled in the dim light. She stepped into the room

"Hi I'm Reyna" she said "Welcome. How do you like your room?"

Annabeth looked at her warily "It's great. Could use some color though"

"Okay what do you want colored?"

"Um… Can the vanity be white, the walls pale grey and the dresser brown?"

"Sure, I'll tell boss." She wrote it down on a notepad she had produced from her pocket."Okay then why don't you get changed and I'll take you down to the kitchen. You must be starving. New clothes are in the closet and dresser, toiletries and makeup in the bathroom and I'll be standing outside so come out when you're ready." She smiled and left

She seemed nice enough but Annabeth still didn't trust her. Why was she so nice? She was in the lair of mob? Weren't they supposed to be mean and rude? She shoved these thoughts aside as she got ready. As promised there were clothes in the dresser. She chose a plain black t shirt and some dark jeans and walked into the bathroom. There she took a shower did her makeup and walked out.

Reyna was waiting for her outside. She saw Annabeth, looked her up and down, grinned and started walking." A few ground rules, well, there aren't any really, you can go anywhere in the premises except upstairs."

"What's upstairs?"

"Don't know and I really don't care"

"Oh"

They walked to the end of the hall and Reyna opened the door and they stepped into the kitchen. Reyna walked toward one of the people in the room and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and looked at her with contempt and was about to then back around until he saw Annabeth. He pointed to her, made a series of motions and looked at Reyna.

"This is Travis he is the combat master and also the best chef anyone could have." He smiled at Reyna and looked at Annabeth." He doesn't talk much" Reyna whispered to her.

"Hello" Annabeth said

He gave Annabeth a small smile and went back to the pot. About two stirs later, he ladled some of what he was cooking into two small bowls. She grabbed the spoon and took a sip. This was some of the best soup she had ever tasted and downed the bowl in a few seconds. As she put the bowl don she saw the others smiling at her. As Travis filled the bowl again, Reyna looked at her and smiled

"You ma'am, are the first female prisoner who ate more than three spoonfuls of his world's famous soup"

"Really? I wasn't the only prisoner?"

"Yeah, all the others cared too much about their weight."

Noticing but ignoring the fact that she had ignored her second question, she replied "right"

"Okay then let's go."

On the way to the office, Reyna took her on a tour. they saw the armory, gym, dorms, sickroom, vault, lab, storeroom and library. After prying Annabeth from the door frame, Reyna led them out of the library and to the door at the end of a hall. Reyna knocked twice and waited. A murmur was heard and the door swung open to reveal a darkened room. They stepped inside and stood there waiting for something to happen.

The lights flickered on and in the center of the room there stood a desk in which Percy sat at. When he saw them he gave them both a smile and looked at Reyna. She gave him the paper and turned to leave before she could, Percy's had flicked out at her. A dagger whizzed by and somehow Reyna managed to turn and catch it by the hilt. She stuck her tongue out at him

"you have improved" he said admirably

"Thanks, and next time when you plan to take my knife, tell me and ask nicely"

"If I did you would say no. "

"I know but still it wouldn't hurt to ask."

Percy sighed and said, "Hey Nico, do you mind reading this and doing what it says?"

"yes I do" a voice said" I do mind but for you cuz I'll do it"

A boy stepped out of the shadows. The first thing Annabeth thought of him was black and death. He was in all black with pale skin. The dark hair and black eyes the held the rage of a madman didn't help the happy thoughts. He took the paper, looked at her and nodded. Turning on his heel he slunk back into the shadows disappearing from sight.

"Nico, always the dramatic one" he said to no one in particular looking after his cousin. He turned back to her "Well Annabeth, we seem to have a lot to talk about"


	3. I Gotta Get Out of Here

**Hello pepoles(pronounced pee poe les) new chapter!**

**comments and criticism welcome, suggestions welcome and stuff. I was too excited to to wait for 20 reviews**

**luv all my reviewers **

**Ask questions and i will answer them **

"So, what to talk about?" he started

"I don't know, shoot."

"Okay then" he pulled his gun out and gave her a grin enjoying the scared but frustrated look on her face.

"I didn't mean literally."

"Well then you should refrain from saying things like that. As you can see, Ms. Chase, I can be a _very_ literal person" he said all traces of humor gone from his voice as he looked at her coldly. Seeing that she got the point, he continued

"Now as long as you are here, you are free to go where ever you wish, everywhere except my office and the stairs. You may not enter this room without permission. Other than that you are free to do as you please but you are required to join us for dinner tonight at 7 pm."

The way he spoke reminded her of the old people. Not at all like the boy she used to know. The only person that she could tell anything to. That boy had been replaced.

"Seaweed Brain?" she asked using his old nickname "what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"What Happened?"

"I still don't know what you mean Annabeth."

"When did you start being this…" she had not always been the best with words

"'This' refers to what"

"Never mind"

He looked at her questioningly and turned back to his work. She took this as her cue to leave. She walked to the door and her hand was on the handle when he spoke

"Hey Wise Girl? I really did miss you"

She didn't answer. Instead she ran back to her room and flopped on the bed and sat thinking about her past and what might happen in her future.

The next day she woke up bright and early. After getting ready for the day she headed straight to the massive library. It was one of the few rooms with large windows. As she picked up her favorites, she curled up in the light of the day and spent quite few hours of her time immersed in the world of Dickens. After finding out that computers were available in the lab, she had Reyna help her with the software for 3-D design so she could build online.

A distant dream of hers was to an architect. She wanted to see the buildings she had built stand all over New York and around the world. She wanted the fame long after she was gone for being one of the best. She wanted her buildings to be permanent, last more than a lifetime. She planned to make it come true. After getting her degree in design and building, she went straight to work, drawing and planning. But no one even bothered to look at something that came from a poor girl from the suburbs.

At around six fifteen, she went back to her room to shower and get ready for dinner. After deciding to go semi formal, she chose jeans and a t - shirt. She made her way down to the kitchen and the dining room and saw a large table big enough to seat about twenty. It was laden with food that smelled amazing. People were sitting in each of the twenty two chairs with Percy at the head. They all smiled as she sat down but didn't touch the food in front of them.

Then Percy stood up.

"We have someone with us for the time being, an old friend of mine, Annabeth"

They all greeted her with some form of hello ranging from grunts to waves.

"Annabeth these are: Jason, Piper, Leo, Silena, Andromeda, Beck, Calypso, Frank, Hazel, Bianca, Zoë, Katie, Malcolm, Connor, Clarisse, and Chris . You already know Reyna, Nico and Travis.

Everyone gave a hello at their name. She sat down at the only seat available which was at the end of the table. As soon as she sat down the table sprang into action. Everything was moving, everyone serving themselves and everyone helping one another out. After everyone had been served, they sat down and talked like normal teens. They gossiped and one girl even pulled a book out and started to read while she took sips of her soup.

Annabeth was surprised; she expected them to be cruel and heartless, throwing her into some uncomfortable cell and chaining her to the wall; not sitting around a tables acting like teens. They were teens after all but still she found it surprising. Piper noticed her sitting there staring at her plate and came over, shoved Leo out of his seat at Annabeth's right and sat down. Leo glared at her but went to go sit in the seat that Piper had abandoned.

As she looked at Annabeth with a critical eye, Annabeth felt self-conscious, she twirled her blonde hair and stared at the floor. She looked up and met Piper's kaleidoscope eyes. They showed no signs of hatred towards her just immense curiosity

"Soooo... " Piper drawled" how's life?"

"Good" Annabeth said a little scared

"Cool" Piper replied and went back to her food. Annabeth looked at her and decided she was strange, but in a good way.

The weeks turned into months and the month turned into years, or at least to Annabeth but in reality - sadly- it had only been two months since she first got here. She spent everyday almost exactly the same way. She had a few more months of College so she took online courses and got her degree. She spent time with Reyna learning stuff about computers, read, worked on her designs and slept. That was basically all she did, she ate of course but she felt bored and alone. Sure she had Reyna, Piper and the others but no matter how nice they were, she would always feel uncomfortable

She missed being outside, going to the coffee store with Luke, her chats with Thalia. She missed her little brothers and her parents. As she thought about it, she realized how much she resented them. They took away her life, her friends, her fiancé, her family. Everything and she wanted it back.

She refused to eat, and even if she did she was too upset to keep it down. She stayed in her room reading and thinking about her mother and how she missed her. Her childhood hadn't been so good but yeah.

LINEBREAK

Thalia hadn't seen Annabeth for two months and she was getting worried. She'd called Luke but he didn't know either. Her dad seemed to know where she was but they couldn't get any information out of him other than the fact that she was safe. Even so, Thalia didn't believe Mr. Chase.

She was walking back from their coffee shop hoping that Annabeth would have shown up, sadly she hadn't so Thalia was walking home, looking at the floor as she walked. She felt a buzzing in her pocket. She pulled her phone out and answered it thinking it was Luke or Mr. Chase.

"Hello?"

"Hi" a voice said weakly

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Awww" She cooed" Thalia, I'm sad that you forgot the sound of my lovely voice."

"Annabeth? Where are you, two months girl, what happened!?"

"Thalia, you should know where I am, I know you do"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do, think about it."

"Whatever, are you okay?"

"Yup just peachy"

"Love you Thals say hi to Luke for me" and with that, the phone disconnected

Annabeth had just gotten off the phone with Thalia and was lying on her bed crying. Percy hated to see her this way, he wanted to hold her, make her laugh, listen to her rant about stuff to give him an excuse to stare at her but he couldn't do that. He couldn't make attachments like that. He couldn't afford to. Not with his line of work.

Of course she didn't know that he had been standing there her entire conversation. Now he pushed the door open and stepped in. apparently Annabeth had fallen asleep, her blonde hair sprawled out on the pillow and her chest rising and falling at a steady pace. He sat next to her not touching her, just watching her remembering everything from his past. All the days spent at her house, all the hours holding her while she cried about her mother. How he had kept secrets while she had been so open. He sighed, and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. She stirred slightly, shifted and went back to sleep.

Percy stood up and walked out of her room and closed the door behind him

"Dude, grow balls and ask her out" a voice said from the shadows scaring the heck out of him. He had forgotten how much his cousin excelled in the art of unseen movement.

"You know I can't do that"

"And why ever not? I might ask"

"I just can't"

"That wasn't an answer"

"Are you really going to put me through this? I thought you loved me Nico."

"I do love you man. So that is why I must ask you to grow a pair and ask her out."

"No"

"Fine then Perce, be that way." He said walking back the way he came

"I will Nico, I will."

Annabeth couldn't take it. She wanted to go home so that is what she was going to do. She packed food, clothes and a couple of twenties in a blanket and attached them to a crowbar. Walking out of her room, she snuck down the hall way where the stairs were. She opened the door and climbed up the winding staircase. At the top, she opened the trapdoor and climbed onto the concrete sidewalks of New York. Judging by the moon Annabeth estimated it was about nine o'clock at night. She started walking in a random direction, taking random turns here and there, now looking back not the smartest thing to do in New York City. And somehow, she ended up in an alley way. Seeing that she hit a dead end, she turned around only to hit something else.

Arms slipped around her and a spine-chilling voice whispered in her ear "Sweetheart, isn't it a little late to be out on the streets."

He whirled her around so that she was facing him. He had a handsome face, she had to admit but something about his blue eyes ticked her off. They just weren't normal; they had mad fire in them that chilled her to the bone.

"Someone as sexy as you shouldn't be out this late at night. Shouldn't she boys?"

Two more men stepped out of the shadows and stood a few feet from the entrance to the alley, making sure that she could not run. The one holding her then picked her up and slammed her against the brick wall. She gritted her teeth in pain and spit in his face. His faced contorted to a look of fury and he whispered

"That was not something you should have done sweetheart" he murmured then slammed his lips on to hers. She tasted alcohol on his lips and did her best to get away but failed miserably at the attempt. He started trailing his hand up her thighs, she still struggled to get free but he held her firmly and went faster up her legs. He never got there a needle thin knife sprouted from his hand and he yelped and he dropped her and she scrambled behind a trashcan.

Percy looked at the guy. Was he serious, mauling and almost raping a girl, really that was just fucked up. "Well, well, well look what we have here. Some random piece of scum getting all fucked up"

"Who the heck are you?"

"Just someone who can easily kill you"

"Oh really, cause I think I can kill you too." The guy drawled. He whipped out a knife and stabbed it into Percy's leg, or at least tried to; he missed by a couple inches but still managed to nick him.

"Ouch that hurt" Percy said in a fake baby voice

"Well that's more where that came from. Come on boys we have some scum to kill. Boys?" he looked at the entry way.

"Awww I'm sorry, was I not supposed to kill them?" Percy said looking back almost ruefully at the two men on the floor, each with a knife sticking out of their throat. The man looked at him with a look of fear on his face. That fear quickly turned to calculation. He wanted to get out of there alive.

"Sorry, but you kind of deserve this" and with that Percy turned on his heel and stalked a few paces away. The guy took this as a chance to escape. He tried to bolt for the exit winding around Percy and past the trash can Annabeth was hiding behind. He almost made it to the exit when Percy whipped around and flung a knife to his back. It buried itself hilt deep and the man crumpled Annabeth was trying not to think about how satisfying that was to see him with a knife in his back. She slowly came out form her hiding spot and sat down in front of the trash can in plain view. Percy swept his gaze over the alley and his sea green eyes landed on her, scrunched up in front of the trash. He walked over to her and picked her up bridal style cradling her in his arms

"Don't worry, you're safe now. Don't be scared" he whispered soothingly into her ear

She hated being treated like a child but she didn't object to his soothing and found his arms quite comfortable.

"Thank -" she tried but he interrupted her with a soft "shhhh sleep now"

For once in her life Annabeth obeyed the order given to her

**Yay! 25 reviews and i will post new chapter. If i finish earlier... oh well ill post**


	4. Maybe I Want To Stay

**hey new chappie, a little short sorry... still want reviews and ideas**

**and click that lovely review button below...**

**lots o hugs...**

**As much as i want them... all chracters and familiars don't belong to me**

It was an extreme case of _de ja vu_ carrying Annabeth back to her room and laying her on the bed. Except this time Annabeth woke up when her head touched the pillow. She looked up with sleepy grey eyes and patted the bed beside her. Percy was stunned. They hadn't been that close since they were kids. Unsure of what to do Percy sat on the edge of the bed and stroked Annabeth's hair tentatively. She frowned and patted the bed again. Percy sighed and got in the bed beside her, ignoring the slight pain in his leg where that man had nicked him. Annabeth sighed in contentment and snuggled up into Percy and tucked her head into the crook of his neck. He kissed her on the forehead and drifted off to sleep.

Annabeth woke up better rested then she had in years but she felt defiled. Her lips still tasted like alcohol and she was still groggy. Ready to be rid of the feeling, she took shower and was about to climb back into bed to get a few more hours of sleep but stooped when she saw a tray of her favorite breakfast sitting on the nightstand. A note was tucked under the glass of milk

_Enjoy_

Touched, Annabeth was about to sit down and follow her directions but a knock sounded on the door and Percy stuck his head in.

"Morning. Sleep well?"

"Mhm"

He smiled, sat down on the edge of the bed and patted the spot next to him. Annabeth smiled in return and sat down, pulling the tray onto her lap. She offered some bacon to Percy who declined but proceeded to take a sip of her milk.

"You're only supposed to take what I offer."

"Too bad"

Of course Annabeth, being the mature 24 year old she was, stuck her tongue out at him and he stuck his out at her and gave her a grin

"Hurry up I want to show you something."

"NO. You know that breakfast is the most important meal of the day and I will not leave form this spot until everything is gone from this plate."

"In that case I could just eat it for you"

"You are annoying. Until it is all in my stomach, there happy?"

"Just hurry up"

Just to annoy him Annabeth ate slowly while he paced in front of her bed. She was getting dizzy just looking at him but she really couldn't help it. His tousled black hair stood up in every direction, his lean body was tense with excitement and his green eyes sparkled in the light

"Checking me out Wise Girl?"

"Umm yes?"

He smirked and went back to pacing; a few seconds later asked "are you done yet?"

"Yes" she said taking her last sip of milk and setting the tray back on the nightstand. With that he stood up, grabbed her arm and dragged her down a couple of hallways before ending at a door labeled simulation room.

"What's in here?"

Percy didn't say anything but only grinned in return and drag her into the room. Inside was pitch black

"So what do we do now? Make out?"

"Sure why not" he said seriously. Annabeth was glad he couldn't see her blush "that was a joke"

"I know but as you can see Ms. Chase. I can be a _Very_ literal person" he said repeating the statement he made long ago "If you were to visit somewhere far away, would you want to go?"

"Hogwarts"

"Me too, but somewhere real?"

"Athens, Greece" she said immediately she had always wanted to see the Parthenon in Athens. She heard a few clicks and a Greek market shimmered into view. All around her were people screaming at each other, hurrying down the crowded streets or just standing there taking pictures. Annabeth was amazed as she turned to Percy.

"Is all this real?"

"Yep we can be a little more advanced that government. This is s training room. Holograms help you train and you can conjure scenes up from places around the world so we almost never go out but we do at the same time."

"Wow" she said still amazed "how?"

"We are a top secret organization, so we have cameras everywhere and even if we don't, that's what hackers are for."

"Ah"

"Now then time for some training"

"Training?"

"You heard me."

"Might I ask why?"

"Remember yesterday?"

"Yes… ah training"

Percy smiled, waved his hand and a door appeared. He opened it and walked out of the room" stay here" he called back.

"Gladly" Annabeth then sat down in the middle of the holographic Greek agora.

Line break

Fifteen minutes Percy found Annabeth sitting there in the middle of the holographic Greek agora, completely mesmerized by the people swarming around her. He didn't want to take her out but he had to so her crossed to the control panel and changed the room to training mode. Annabeth looked around in confusion until she saw Percy standing there with a girl, Nico and Travis behind him.

"Training yay."

"You don't seem so enthusiastic" the girl commented

"I guess I'm not"

"Well its fun and I need to practice" she looked at me as if looking for permission

"Be my guest" she said while walking to stand at Percy's side

"Watch the magic"

"Andy, don't hurt yourself" Percy said in a mocking tone

"Ha very funny brother, you know I won't" and with that she walked over to the control panel and stepped into the center of the room she flicked her wrists and fans shot into her hands and snapped open. Then a human figure shimmered into existence behind her she spun around and slashed her steel tipped fan across his neck and he dropped to the ground if actually dead. As more and more appeared, Andromeda danced through them taking down at least one with every swipe. A bell rang and they stopped showing and Andy straightened and shot a wicked smile at her brother.

"Hey I beat your record Perce, 52 in two minutes"

"You butt."

She stuck her tongue out at him and he did the same in return.

"What was his record earlier?" Annabeth asked

"49 with fans"

"You mean he can use more than fans."

"Of course you don't get to lead for nothing but everyone has a signature weapon." Like Nico." He waved at the sound of his name

"He really doesn't use a physical weapon but his is stealth. Sneaking through the shadows then whipping daggers at his targets. Travis had his double-broadswords. Piper and her dagger, Jason with the javelin all sorts." Andy explained

"Wow. Why do you guys use old fashioned weapons? Why not guns?"

"Easy" Travis replied "they're too loud"

"Ah" she understood. Her dad's friend was a cop and allowed her to watch him fire a gun. The bang had been heard by her mother a way off.

"So weapon? Choose" she walked over to the wall and banged at a particular panel. It slid open to reveal and small array of weapons. Daggers lined the borders while a few bows, swords and a few other weapons lined the center.

A particular dagger caught her eye. The leather bound hilt with an eight inch bronze blade that glinted in the sun was honed to a fine point and wickedly sharp. Annabeth strode over and plucked it off the wall and its matching sheath. She tested it out feeling the balance. It was perfect it fit into her hand perfectly.

Andromeda smiled "Good pick"

"Hey Andy!" Percy yelled from behind them "I beat your record again"

"What!" Andy screamed

"Check the board"

She ran over to the control panel with Annabeth trailing behind her. On the screen was a flashing 60 and the word 'fan' underneath.

"I hate you" Andy growled at her brother

"No you don't you luuuuuuve me"

"Want a bet?"

"Nope. But I want a hug"

Andy smiled a devilish grin and lunged. Percy ducked out of the way and un-swung the sword off his back. He turned just as Andy's fans struck the flat of the blade. This went on for another few minutes until somehow Andy ended up on the floor with Percy's sword at her throat.

"You never could beat me Andy."

' Yeah" she admitted" but I sure can try"

He smiled at his little sister and turned to Annabeth "well, now that that's over. Let's get some training done."

An hour later Percy, Nico Andromeda and Travis had thought her defense and how to use her surroundings to her advantage. Annabeth left the room tired and sweaty and went up to her room to take another shower. Day after day went like this. She now -along with what she did before -went to the simulation room and trained. The trainer would vary from day to day. Almost every day there was someone different. Mostly it was Jason or Reyna. Piper had come a few times and gave Annabeth pointers on how to use her dagger.

They were all great friends now, they talked like they knew each other for years but deep in her heart she still missed Thalia and Luke and all her family, but even so, she found a family just as great.

***Idea for the holograms came from the Hunger Games: Catching Fire**


	5. There's a Story I Want To Tell You

**Hello one more chapter ready to go**

**still looking for suggestions **

**thanks to all my reviewers luv you all**

* * *

Percy had become very distant, Annabeth had noticed. After that day in the training room he had gone into his office and only come out for meals and the two times he trained her. During that time he was a harsh but patient trainer. And after they were finished he went straight back to his office without a word to anyone. Annabeth knew she should be too bothered by this but she really couldn't help it. He seemed so broken, she had no right to pry but she wanted to know what happened

Nico couldn't help but notice it too. His cousin used to be a very likeable person and he still would be if he would stick to one mood. Nico really couldn't blame it on him. Being the leader of the most feared organization in the world and the head of every single branch could take a toll on your life, especially if you were only twenty six. There was also the added fact of that Annabeth girl. Obviously Percy liked her in more ways than one.

Right now he was on his way to Percy office to deliver papers on the homicide victim that they had to look into. Usually they look into the cases and find the culprit, kill them or find them out. They did it all cleanly and usually never get caught. The three men Percy had killed earlier had been the guilty party in a string of murders. Upon arriving at the door he knocked and was provided entrance.

Percy was at his desk his head bent over studying the various papers on his desk as he shuffled them around arranging them according to whatever he was sorting when a single small paper fell out of the pile. Curious Nico picked it up out of the floor. There was a family on it. The man with black hair and sea blue eyes had his arms around a woman with brown hair and warm brown eyes. In front of them stood two little boys, one looked exactly like the father and the other was a male copy of the mom. Percy's mom

"I was twelve when they died remember? We were a happy family." Percy said looking sadly at the photo

"Yeah"

"Hey can I tell you a story?"

"Yeah sure" Nico said grabbing one of the chairs that were across form Percy's desk. "Shoot, not literally"

Percy smiled and sat down in the big chair that Nico had always wanted to sit in. Not figuratively literally. He looked at his cousin sadly and launched into his tale

_"There once was a family a cute family. The father and the mother had just gotten out of college and moved into a quaint place on the more quiet side of New York. They had a little boy with them and a year later, another joined in. The two were very close. They had a nice life too. Both parents had gotten a degree and had well paying jobs. They were a happy family. Both boys went to school they even had friends like Grover. _

_ One day when the older one was fourteen, he and his friend went to go pick his younger brother Tyson up from school. They were walking home, playing hopscotch along the way to entertain them. They had just gotten home and were prepared to walk through the door, get a snack and after that play video games until the parents yelled at them to do their homework. _

_What they weren't expecting to come into the house and find a man aiming the gun at his parents. They snuck backward trying not to make a sound. That failed either the parents did something or the man had very good hearing._

_'Well well look who we have here?' the man sneered only seeing the friend and the little brother 'these yours Po?'_

_'Two of them are.'_

_'Then we have to get rid of the third.'_

_Then the man proceeded to shoot the youngest brother through the head. He had crumpled like a rag doll, blood leaking from the side of his head. _

_'You know that was the wrong person Gabe' the dad had snapped_

_'Oops my bad' Gabe had snapped with no remorse in his tone_

_The parents were horrified the stood there in shock but being the fourteen year old he was, the older boy's friend charged and sadly got shot as well. _

_'Now that was the extra. Am I right? Speaking of which, where is the third?'_

_'At school, he's at swim practice." The father had said 'Why are you here?'_

_'Your brother killed my father. You took my girlfriend. You run the Olympians. You ruined me. I used to rule the world until you and your brothers took it and I want it back.'_

_'I was never your girlfriend you pig' the mother grit out of her teeth 'Why do you have to kill them? There're just kids'_

_'Because that's just what I do' and proceeded to kill the parents. _

_The boy had enough watching his parents, brother and friend die he came out form behind the wall and tackled the man to the ground. The guns flew out of his hand and stopped a few feet away. The boy ran and picked it up leveling it at Gabe. Slowly he stood up his arm out with a wicked grin on his face_

_'You ain't got the gut to shoot that kid' he took one step closer ' hand it over'_

_The boy shook his head and continued to hold the gun up to Gabe's face. Apparently tired of waiting the man lunged, trying to grab the boy. He never got there. A bang echoed though the room and the man fell dead onto the floor a bullet through his neck_

_'You killed them, I kill you' the shocked boy managed to spit out. The horror hit him. No matter what Gabe had done to deserve it, he had killed a person. Horrified, he ran out of the house."_

"Chilling story. Didn't know Uncle P and Aunt Sally died that way"

"The police found about it later. At that time I was with Aunt Hestia. When she heard my story accepted me in immediately, despite the consequences. Andy joined the family a few years later. Hestia thought I needed a sibling. She came because of our uncanny resemblance" it was true they did look like twins "She got arrested later for a crime she didn't commit she took the blame for me ."

"How did you get here? And why are you so good with weapons?"

"Zeus and Hestia. Aunt taught me the weaponry. And by the time Hestia was arrested I knew about the Olympians. Zeus was on his death bed so I took over at twenty."

"Gosh"

"I know it wasn't my fault but my parents, friend and brother got killed because they were related to the Olympians. I don't want anyone to have the same fate."

"But we are all still here."

"Yeah but most of you guys were in similar situations."

Sighing in defeat, Nico got up and started walking toward the door. He turned around and said "We would all give our lives for you Perce, remember that."

"I will, but doesn't mean I will let you " Percy said too soft for Nico to hear.

* * *

yay one more chapter down

**criticism welcome**

**just no flamers**


	6. Come Back For Me Okay

**thank you all my lovely reveiwers**

**okay Some written by HellomynamesWHTSITTOYA a very good friend of mine **

**Not Uncle Rick... I'm Not that Mean**

**criticism**** welcome just be nice about it**

* * *

* Just to clarify Annabeth had been here for at least half a year.

Today, Annabeth was sitting in a corner in the library behind some bookshelves tucking in to Jane Eyre. She came so often that her friends had put up a sign saying _Annabeth: Approach Carefully._ As she was getting to the good part, footsteps echoed throughout out the large library. Cautious, Annabeth put her hand on the hilt of her dagger; she never left her room without it. She made that mistake and almost got stabbed in the neck.( SHHH it was Piper trying to play a joke she tends to do that).

She immediately relaxed when she saw Katie's face peek out from behind the shelf. Annabeth grinned and patted the space next to her. Katie smiled gratefully and plopped down in the cushions.

"Jeez Kates… tired much?"

"Yeah Travis is keeping me busy"

"Yeah I know. I could hear you from three doors down"

"Well I'm sorry if I beat him twelve times in a row. Usually he wins and I hate that. "

"Yeah but screaming 'beat that you butt' each time you beat him at Mario Kart isn't what I want to hear in the afternoon."

"Sorry. Look, the reason I came was to invite you on a shopping trip. You seemed bored and downhearted."

She was. Today was her mom's birthday. She had died a long time ago. Well died was true but murdered was more accurate. They never caught the killer. Even the Olympians couldn't find out.

As much as Annabeth hated shopping she had to agree with Katie and told them to meet her in her room in five minutes. She went and changed into jeans and a sweatshirt with a tank top. The rest of the girls arrive a little later. Giggling and whispering they went up, out of the school and onto the street of New York. The air was crisp and the sun was shining. They walked a few blocks to the local mall and stepped inside. A reason Annabeth hated malls were because of how crowded it was. People pushed against her in a rush to get to the sales.

Frowning, she let Piper drag her into the store. The other girl immediately took multiple outfits and shoved them into Annabeth's arms. She groaned and looked a Piper pleadingly but the girl shook her head and forced Annabeth into the changing rooms. She had to admit Piper had a really good sense of style. She had chosen a grey circle top paired with a pair of skinny jeans. A necklace with huge fake crystals hung on her neck and her arms had a single gold bangle. Annabeth decided she liked the look and went outside to meet Piper. The girl smiled and handed Annabeth another outfit Annabeth took one look at it and groaned

"Do I have to?" she whined

"Yes. If you try this and one more and let me get them for you, you can go to any store you want for the rest of the day and we'll come and get you before you have to leave" Piper promised

That sounded like a good deal so Annabeth tried on a formal number that looked very nice and another casual thing and gratefully left the store. She didn't understand why they had to shop when they had everything back at home. Now that she thought about it, in between missions, things have to be kind of boring. Relived of model duty, Annabeth wandered in the mall and discovered a bookstore. Smiling, she walked in picked a book and sat on the floor and got lost.

POV SWITCH

Thalia had no idea why she was at the mall. She didn't need new clothes or new shoes or anything she was just there wandering around the winding halls window shopping. She passed by the bookstore when something caught her eye. A blonde girl sat in the corner with her back to the window. Her sweatshirt is what really what stood out. To most finding a person staring at you would seem creepy but the girl didn't notice as she was too entertained with her books.

Her sweatshirt had a SFU in it in the U there were eyes and underneath were the words _VALEDICTORIAN: in your face suckers_. Annabeth had gotten that printed on her sweater and Thalia still had no idea how she got the committee to let her do that on the school sweatshirt. Still this girl could be anyone. Then she raised her head. Annabeth's startling grey eyes flashed like beacons in the dark, met hers and she froze. They widened and she put her book down and rushed outside.

Thalia turned and was prepared to walk in the other direction when a voice said "Thalia?"

"Annabeth?"

"Thalia I missed you." She said hugging her shocked friend.

"First, I don't care if it is cliché I missed you! And second, where on earth have you been! One phone call every now and then thats, its it!" Thalia said

"I know it's just," Annabeth let out a sigh, "it's just complicated," she finally said.

"Well, I finally got you and we can go see everyone again," Thalia said as she grabbed Annabeth's hand, "they will be so happy to see you again!"

"No, umm… I mean… I kinda came with friends… and umm..."

"Friends?" Thalia felt slightly hurt, "Oh Okay, but still where have you been? Everyone is worried sick about you. Luke especially."

"Yah, I know. I miss him a lot."

"So should I leave you to your friends," asked Thalia a hint of bitterness in her voice at the word 'friends'.

Annabeth, of course noticed, "Um no, you know what I'll ditch em I'm hungry and I want to spend as much time as I can with you, before they hunt me down," she said half joking.

Thalia immediately brightened at that, "Okay! Well then it seems as though they let me borrow you. So borrow you I will. Lets be teens again and shop"

"You asked what happened to me but I'm asking what happened to you. Thalia _wants _to go shopping?"

"To be honest, no. I want to look at stuff and annoy the workers by putting it in the wrong place right in front of their faces."

"There's the Thalia I'm looking for."

"Do you still have your ring Annabeth? Luke's really worried"

Annabeth didn't respond but fiddled with the left hand. When she moved Thalia could see the diamond ring glinting on her finger. She a look of uncertainty crossed her features when she looked up but it was gone in a flash.

"Yeah I miss him a lot. I'm hungry, want to go to the food court?"

"Sure"

Annabeth and Thalia chatted amiably during the five minutes it took to get to the food court. There they ordered food and sat talking and catching up on what Annabeth had missed. When Piper arrived Annabeth was quite sad that she had to leave she gave a lengthy goodbye to Thalia and slowly followed Piper out of thalia's line of sight and melted into the crowd.

Wow. Annabeth had saw Thalia. She was expecting to never talk to her best friend again but they had permitted her that phone call every two months and then she was expecting to never see her again. but there she was staring at her from the bookstore window. Thalia had asked her about luke. Sure annabeth still loved him but she was starting to doubt. all that time she spent with Percy(which was not a lot to be honest) got her thinking about her childhood.

Percy and She had been best friends when they were young and dated for at least a year(it was sad she couldn't remember). Then she met Luke. He was always there for her even when Percy wasn't. sure there were a few slaps and heated arguments but they always got apologized and got back together. It was starting to feel like those weeks back with the first phone call. she didn't feel like doing anything and that made her feel useless so she pushed herself into training. she met Malcolm and he taught her tactics. she wasn't really sure she would use them but it doesn't hurt to learn.

Percy noticed how Annabeth down Annabeth looked ever since they got back from the mall she's been acting like that. he'd asked piper about it and she had said everything went okay. they had got a few outfits and they had let Annabeth go on her own. He was surprised Annabeth didn't take the opportunity to run away again. she must really like them now. she looked so sad and he wanted her not to be sad( was tha cliche?)

He knew what he had to do. sighing he walked into the training room. there annabeth was hacking away at a dummy with a sword but paused when Percy walked into the room

"Oh, hey Percy," she said and then continued to hack away.

"Hey, listen. I heard what happened today."

Annabeth froze, "You did?"

"Yah, I heard that you didn't run when every ditched you," he said cooly.

"What-oh- well… um…. what about it?"

"Well, I was thinking that well you might of ran for it like the last time," Percy started to get closer to her.

"Well, we both know how that ended."

"Yah, we do," Percy was trying to study her movements and tone of voice to try to find any sign of happiness. Even a little flicker of it. "Annabeth?"

"Yes?"

"Do you… do you miss your family?"

Annabeth was taken back by this, "Um… well, um… yes I do," she admitted and hung her head low.

Percy hooked his finger under her chin and made her look into his eyes, "Do you like it here?"

Annabeth was having some difficulty thinking straight. The fact that he was asking her these questions threw her off and how close he was to her didn't help. He was so close that his lips where just an inch away from hers.

"Annabeth, answer me. Are you happy here?" Even though the words were harsh, his tone was soft.

"I like it here and I love my new friends, but I do miss my family and friends."

"Then it's settled," he released her chin and took a small step back, "You may spend FOUR days with them."

"What?" Annabeth was plain flat out dumbfounded.

"You heard me," he said with a soft smile, "You can go back."

"I … I… I don't know what to say," the next thing they knew was Annabeth launched herself into Percy's arms. "Thank you. Thank you so much Percy! This means a lot to me!"

"Annabeth" he murmured looking down and the blonde in his arms "just promise me. Promise me you'll come back"

"I promise"

Percy smiled just seeing Annabeth this happy made him feel on cloud nine. She squealed and uncharacteristic squeal and with a quick peck on the cheek she dashed off to her room to pack. as soon as she left Percy slumped to the floor. Boy was he going to really miss her for the next four days.

Walking slowly he trudged to her room and watched her. She flits about her room in excitement throwing things into her bag without really folding or looking at them. He knew he was being a stalker like the vampire from Twilight, (what's his name…. Eugene... Edwin...Emilio? Whoever that guy was,) but he understood where he was coming from. It was endearing the way she did things and he didn't care.

The knocked on the door frame getting her attention her head snapped up and she smiled at him. His heart fluttered and he took a step towards her.

"You ready"

"Almost, just one more thing." She dug around in her closet for a while until she pulled out her bronze knife I its arm sheath. She put it on her arm and looked at him and said in a very serious voice "I learned never to go anywhere without this thing"

Percy chuckled "Come on your ride's waiting"

Annabeth frowned "You're not taking me?" she inquired

"No I have some work to do. Nico is taking you." He paused

"Come back for me okay?" he said and with a quick peck on the cheek he left the room and went back to his office. Some of what he told her was true he had a call coming from the queen of England but he didn't take her because he couldn't bear to see her leave.


End file.
